It's a Date- Gosh inspired story
by Emworm
Summary: I think these actors make a cute couple this is my take on how Ginny felt and a cheeky perspective on how that first date came about. For Alex , Angel, Mellissa, Lorena, Lisa Nat and all my other Goshaholic friends.


It's a Date-Gosh inspired story

"Josh I like you." "Umm would you like to go out?" Ginny paced across her trailer. An experienced actress she had played many women over the years but, being Snow White that was a whole new ball game. Everyone was excited from the very beginning and who wouldn't be? Fairy-tale characters, a curse all in a town in Maine and she was Snow White. She remembers smiling and saying hello to lots of people the directors, writers Lana Jen, Jared and then of course there was him Josh.

"Hi I'm Ginnifer .Most people call me Ginny though." She smiled and stretched out a hand.

He smiles back taking her hand and shaking it gently.

"Hi, I'm Josh".

"So this is crazy huh. Playing these characters?"

"Yeah" Ginny giggles. "A little…"

"I'm ready though. I've never done anything like this before."

"Ha. Neither have I. Totally ready though. Besides, lying in a coffin and being kissed by a handsome Prince doesn't happen every day.

"Neither does rescuing a beautiful actress. Uh I mean Princess."

He did say that? He called me beautiful she thought "Don't blush don't blush."

Of course she blushed.

"Well I'll see you later then Ginny."

"See ya later."

She waved slightly as he smiled again leaving to get his costume checked.

"Ok he's a perfectly normal friendly guy whom I happen to have to kiss in ten minutes. I waved who waves? Ginny Goodwin waves." Then she prayed. "Please be a terrible kisser."

Ten minutes later. (Pilot) True Love's Kiss Scene.

The camera men were set and in position, Eddy had checked to see if she was ok, to which she replied. "This is FUCKING amazing."

It was truly amazing. She had read the scene countless times and could only imagine what it was going to look like on T.V but, being there was completely different exhilarating, enthralling plain magical.

They were set, ready to roll on the 3, 2, 1 cue. "And ACTION" the director bellowed as she closed her eyes she thought "This is it."

Hearing the footsteps getting louder and louder and lines being spoken first from David then the heart-broken ones from Josh gave her a few brief seconds to compose herself then she felt them.

Lips soft gentle exactly what was required for the scene.

Her eyes flew open and she took on Snow's life gasping for breath and lighting up when she saw his face.

If every scene was like this she was going to have an easy time.

Weeks later after shooting a scene from Snow Falls Josh sits next to her they are laughing and joking about whose character is going to buckle first and admit they love the other.

"Charming" Ginny states. "It's so obvious he loves her"

"Yeah. Even after he hit him with a rock?"

Jabbing him playfully in the ribs. "Well what did he expect he knocked her of a horse?"

"Now hang on a minute Goodwin. She stole his ring and his horse if anyone's admitting it first it's her."

"Oh yeah. Wanna bet?"

"Name the terms GG".

Loser buys the winner dinner and admits that he was wrong."

He smiled back at her then suddenly attacked tickling her until musical laughter could be heard.

"You're so on." Then for a moment the laughter stopped and they were just staring at each other. Her breath caught a little and the next thing she knew…

"Well that was… Unexpected." She managed to gasp out.

"Are you kidding? I have wanted to do that since the first day we met."

"Really?" Ginny beamed. "Well isn't that just bananas I have wanted to do the exact same thing!"

Cupping his face in her hands and kissing the bemused actor fully she stopped and said "Still going to win."

Present Ginny's Trailer.

She had lost on a technicality. After finishing up with Meghan she was understandably over-joyed to have to (as Snow) admit that she couldn't stop thinking about him.

This was why she had been pacing for the past few minutes figuring out what to say and why she did not hear the knock on the door, or hear him come in as he had been doing for the past few weeks.

He just stood and watched her.

"I was totally completely wrong about Snow you were right. I owe you dinner Dallas."

Josh was smiling and was about to interrupt her when to his surprise Ginny continued. "I know it was a bet and I lost but, I can't help feeling this was the best thing that could have happened because you feel like the best thing to me." "What am I crazy? He's going to think I'm…." He had enough of watching tapping her on the shoulder lightly to make her turn Josh kissed her as she murmured "nuts" against his lips.

Scooping her up so that the hairs stood up on the back of her neck she eased into him. When they broke apart he said "I don't think you are nuts I think you are incredible. "And I think I'll see you at seven. Kissing him again because let's face it she loved it she felt blissfully happy. After a while he reluctantly broke away from her. "So I'll see you at seven."

"It's a date Charming".

3


End file.
